


Draw My Love.

by ColorfulReds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drawing, Food is Beautiful, M/M, Sophia Smith (mentioned only) - Freeform, enjoy, gay is okay, idk what else to tag this with, lasagna, or Sketching idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulReds/pseuds/ColorfulReds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing could take your mind off of things, right?</p><p>So is eating some good ol' lasagna!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! Please go easy on me for this one.. I have this in my second Wattpad account as well; redblackandwhite7.  
> This plot is from Nickelodeon's Girls on the GO! Just made my own Ziam alterations!  
> AND BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE: SOPHIA IS JUST MENTIONED HERE! NO INTERACTION WHATSOEVER..  
> (Sorry Sophiam shppers..)

Today was a bad day. Liam's usually on-point mohawk wasn't cooperating with him, ever since he got out of the shower and tried to fix his hair for his date. Well, this was the date that would tell him whether he's, straight or.. gay. And being the only boy in the family; he has to at least try to kiss a girl or take one home with him. He hasn't really felt that certain spark with a girl, he's only forced himself to, forces himself hard to just like a girl, her hair, her curves or something! But he hasn't liked a person naturally, hopefully this girl is the one. And tonight, he'll find out, 

He wore a pair of black jeans on and his favorite white and black three-fourths shirt that gave him a bit of confidence. His palms were sweating like an ocean, he would try his best to drag his palms down his lap, wiping the liquid sweat onto his jeans. He should at least try to be a gentleman when shaking his date's hand when they meet at whatever cafe Sophia decided on. 

Maybe this girl was the one. She understood the fact that Liam Payne isn't that great of a company, he's boring and he'd rather have someone else talk first than him, or at least Liam thinks Sophia understands, (which obviously, she doesn't). 

Checking one more time, Liam made sure he bought his wallet over, his small sketch pad (that he couldn't believe that could fit in his back-pockets), and his phone in his jean pockets. "Alright, lets go." He mutters lowly to himself, praying on the way to the cafe that this date would turn out right.

Huffing a breath, Liam got out of his car and straightened his shirt down, (hopefully his shirt ain't the only one getting straightened out). Palms were sweating again as he pulled the cafe door carefully, soft bells chiming at his arrival.

"Am I late?" Liam thought to himself first, craning and turning his head around to scan the place. The cafe wasn't that big, but it did had a lots of people that may look like Sophia, which Liam shivers in embarrassment at that thought.

Concluding soon that no; he wasn't late and second of all; Sophia was late.

But Liam didn't mind as much, maybe she was stuck on traffic somewhere, or she had to help her friend out. Still, he waited silently and patiently at his own for two table by the window.

"Where is she?" Liam thinks once again, checking his wrist watch. He has arrived at 5:30 and it's been 45 minutes (or so..), since he's waited and all he has ordered was lasagna that was really, really good, to be honest.

A buzz came up on Liam's right lap,

 

_From : Sophia_

_hey there Liam i'm sorry for this but i am quite busy right now, why dont we meet next time ?_

 

"Oh." Liam mutters lowly. The nervousness washed off of his body, his palms were still sweaty but clammy nevertheless. And there was that settling feeling of pure disappointment. Like a big and huge stamp hammered on his face and his weak heart with the holy stamp of You Failed. 

Trying his utter best not to let even a single droplet of salty tear out of his eyes.

"Well, maybe I'll see her next time."

Propping his elbows up on the neatly arranged table, looking down at the medium-sized plate and fork in front of him with a forlorn face etched onto his features. Looking around he ignores the people around him, he takes his small sketchpad out of his back pocket, and sighed heavily with disappointment. He bought his sketch pad, but no pencil. Yep, this was a shitty day, indeed.

"Yeah, I'll have your lasagna.. It tastes good."

And Liam perks up at that, yes it does tastes divine, he agrees. He looks up and across from him was an angel. This person probably fell from heaven and landed in this cafe, and still looked heavenly. But y'know what else is unbelievable about this certain person? This person is a guy. A dude who is known to have the same sex as Liam Payne.

 

**Liam's POV**

 

This guy had jet black hair in an updo kind of style, perfect chiseled jaw and cheekbones, and I may be sounding cheesy right now, but the way the light pokes in to the cafe from the windows making his eyes look like orbs of beautiful life. A honey brown with gold specs in the middle making it look like he pours a can of glitter into his face. 

Without even thinking, I asked the nearby waiter for a pencil. When he arrived, he gave me a pretty busted-up pencil, but at least it was nicely sharpened. I went to look down on my small notebook and started etching lines and different forms to make this person's face. I'm not much of a pro drawer, I just check out techniques and tricks online and use it when I actually do sketch. I made sure to outline his eyes right, and most especially that jawline of his.

It felt like hours of perfecting each and every detail of his face, and of course: sneaking some secret glances over at the masterpiece in front of me.

I was already finished to be honest, I was only cleaning stuff up, outlining stuff once again, darkening it then softening it once again, but I guess I shouldn't be going anywhere near the eyes, I've already perfected it and I really really really don't wanna mess those orbs up. His nose probably needs something else, maybe I should erase this part of the hair, or maybe I could just take one look of his nose..

Wait, where is he? Did he leave already? Aw, how long was I drawing this?

Looking further the room I froze and slowly turned to my right, where yes; this person was standing right there. He slid a piece of paper that was a bit ripped off from a notebook and handed it to me with gentle and calloused hands.

"My name's Zayn. Zayn Malik." "I-I'm Liam Payne."

 

•

 

And yes, long story short.. I fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> My first account is ColorfulReds.. but I am still working on a fic there, so it isn't quite viewable as of yet and I joined both my accounts quite recently.


End file.
